My Blood Is The Sweetest
by SynasterSenny
Summary: What would happen if Edward and Bella broke up, but he didn't run away. What would happen to Bella, what would happen to edward if she changed her looks and attitude. OOC and AU. This has at the least sexual references just so your warned.Review
1. Broken Heart and Changing Of Hearts

Is it possible to miss someone, when they are in the same room, you just can't talk to them?

Edward broke up with me. Is that what is causing me to want to change? Why?

What did I do for him to want to break up with me?

Whatever I did shouldn't be whats causing me pain. I knew he was cheating on me, but he said he didn't want to cheat anymore.

Did he not want to cheat on her? Did he just not love me?

I had to get over him. I only have 2 more classes today. I just have to get through biology, go to P.E.

I told my dad I was going to get my hair cut, maybe I could change everything about it, and maybe even everything about me. Fuck college, I am not going there.

Its decided. I am going to change everything about me, appearance wise. I don't want this body that he touched then threw away because it was older, and used.

DING DING DING DING

I only have P.E. Left now and I am going to try to play, just to shove it in his face.

Or maybe I could ditch P.E.?

Then get my hair done. Thats what I will do.

I walked out to my car. I needed to drive quickly. I really need to watch for teachers and him.

I quickly got to the hair salon. The hair cutter said, "How much do you want cut off?"

"Whats the strangest hairdo you can do that will look weird and sexy all at the same time?"


	2. Who Will Love Bella Now

"We could cut most of it off."

"Great. What weird colors so you have?"

"Neon Green, Pink, Neon Yellow."

"I think I want neon green."

"Great"

"Um instead of you cutting of almost all of my hair can you just cut until there is like 2-4 inches left?"

"Sure"

She dyed my hair then cut it. Next I went to my eye doctor and asked if I could have colored contacts.

"What color would you like Bella?"

"Dark Red."

"That will work then. Come back tomorrow and I will have them."

"Ok."

Maybe I should go anorexic for about 2 weeks. That might get Edward to see cheating on me with Jessica was a bad idea. Well at least it will work if he liked me at all. What would Jacob think? He is my best friend and he has been there for me. Maybe I shouldn't go anorexic, just for him. No I am going to go anorexic for that 2 weeks.

I walked into my house then I hear a gasp.

"Isabella Swan."

"Yes Charlie."Woops I wasn't suppose to call him Charlie.

"What did you do to your hair young lady?"

"Something new."

"Go to your room."

"Ok."

I walked up the stairs to my room. He didn't scare me. I decided to go to sleep and not wake up till tomorrow. Goodnight world. Lets see what reaction I get tomorrow.

**AN: Well in this story Jacob isn't in love with Bella and Edward HAS had sex with Bella then with Jessica, and Bella caught them. Should I have a flashback seen? Bella is gonna change and maybe Edward or Jacob fall for her. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Nasty Edward

**AN: I have 2 things to say before we start. 1: I changed the last chapter a little, instead of gold contacts she is getting dark red. 2:Those who don't know. OOC means Out Of Character and AU means Alternate Universe. If you don't know that means you will probably know that I am talking about you.I am having a flashback so there will be some sex sorta stuff  
**

I woke up to Charlie yelling at me to get up or I would be late. I got up and walked to my closet. What to wear? Well i can't wear old Bella clothes. i grabbed Edwards favorite blue top and cut holes in it. I made tears in my jeans. I put a black tank top under my shirt and went to leave my house without saying goodbye.

When I got to school the classes went by with a gasp here and a gasp there. I was waiting for lunch.

When I walked through the doors I saw all the of Edwards friends mouths drop. Edwards turned into like he thought I was a challenge. When the bell rang I went to biology.

I sat down next to Edward then he whispered.

"Are you trying to get me back by changing your look?"

"No I decided to change because I didn't want a body touched by you."

"Don't you like me touching you and doing naughty things to you?''

"No."

His hands grabbed my boobs. It took all that I had to grab him hand and move them.

"Your really making it hard for me not to do unthinkable things to you..."

The teacher said "Class your going to be doing group projects, and its after school, you will be doing them with your lab partner."

"Shit" I muttered.

"See you later tonight then Bella."

"Actually, I am ditching P.E. so we can meet at your house in 1 hour."

"Alright. Hope you have protection, cause nothing is stopping me from taking you, my parents are out of town"

As he walked away he grabbed my ass. I felt my nipples harden. Wow I hate myself for letting my body react to him like that.

I drove home then called Jacob

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Jake, listen can you stay outside Edwards house, I think he is going to try something tonight and I want help."

"Wait, why are you even going to his house?"

"School project."

"Okay I will be there."

I started getting ready to go over. This was like deja vu, walking down the path to his house.

**FLASHBACK**

I was walking to Edwards house. I saw his bedroom light on. I walked in and the second I walk in I here moaning and groaning.

I run upstairs and here the noises coming from Edwards bedroom. I open the door and see Edward and Jessica having sex.

"EDWARD."

"Bella."

"JESSICA I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND,AND EDWARD, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FAITHFUL BOYFRIEND. FUCK YOU."

I ran out and didn't look back.

**END FLASHBACK**

I walked towards his house. I saw Jacob in the shadows.

"Edward, I'm here."

"Hey sexy"

He wasn't wearing anything but a robe.

"Can't you put something on."

"Not unless you let me touch you."

"Keep the robe on. Can we start our project?"

**AN: Next chapter is going to be in Edwards Point Of View.**


	4. Jacob To The Rescue

**EPOV**

"Sure lets get started."

She was really bugging me. Why did she do the things she did? I have made my decision as to what I am going to do to get her to let me fuck her.

"Great. Where are we studying, and what are we going to do for are project?"

"Well we could tell how 2 organisms make a offspring. Maybe even do the act."I waggled my eyebrows.

"How about not."

"Fine lets just go to my room and study."

"Ok."

I let her walk up the stairs first. I watched her ass move as she went up the stairs.

"Ready for our project?" She turned and looked at me. That look made me want to fucking do her.

I didn't answer. Instead I grabbed her and started kissing her. She was fighting at first but then started to go along with it.

"Stop" she said against my mouth.

"No. Your really making me hard. Just let me fuck you."

"No. Not again."

"Please. If you don't I will rape you."

"Try it."

I gabbed her shirt and began to pull it off. All of a sudden, Jacob, her best friend ran it and punched me.

"Thats my protection that you told me to bring, Edward."

"What, I thought you knew I meant a condom?"

"I have to leave, call me when you stop being a prick."

"You got it babe, if I don't, I'll just fuck you in your sleep. You will moan and I will..."

Jacob punched me one more time before they left.

I was going to get her, one way or another.

**AN: Well, this is short but good. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. New Love or something different

**BPOV**

I was walking to my car when Jacob stopped me

"Bella, I know you care for him and he cares for you, but I need to tell you something that might change your opinion."

"Jake I don't like him, but if you really want to tell me, can we wait till we get to my house?"

"Not your house, but mine, your dad called and asked me where you were and I told him you were sleeping over at my house, my dad is also at some business thing."

"OK."

We got in my car and drove to his house. I wondered what he had to tell me. When we got to his house I hopped out of my car.

"So Jake, what do you need to tell me?"

"Bella, your change has changed how I feel about you..." He paused. "Bella, I think I am in love with you, and I think your change changed how I see you."

I couldn't speak. He loved me. Since when? Should I change back for him? Can we still be friends? What was I going to do? before I could think of a plan Jacob kissed me on the lips. This was new to me but I kissed back. His lips were warm and soft, unlike Edwards. i liked this but I didn't want it to stop my friendship. I loved him, but what about the times we went out to the ocean to talk. I pulled back.

"Jacob, I don't want to have a relationship with you if it is going to ruin our friendship."

"Nothing could change our friendship. Bella, a real boyfriend would treat you just like I do. How many boyfriends have you had that treat you like I do?"

I thought about the times when I cried on his shoulder cause someone just broke my heart. I thought about the Christmases we spent together. Was that what love was suppose to be like? Warm and happy? Loving and caring? Kind and considerate? I never would know unless I gave it a shot.

"Jake, I think that we could have a chance toghether and I don't want to lose it. I will go out with you if you will go out with me."

"I love you Bella."

I ran up to him and kissed him. He kissed back. These were the best kisses of my life. He was so kind, and warm, but then they started to become more passionately. I let go.

"Jacob, i don't get further than 1 base on the first date." I blew him a kiss and walked into his house and crawled into my bed, the couch to be more truthful. That night I had a terrible dream.


End file.
